Imperfect Enough
by tiswillard
Summary: Jalice! One-shot, filler for BD. Fluff. Alice just needs to think.


**A/N: I told my two best friends, who are Team Jasper, that I would write them some Jalice. In spite of my slight aversion towards Stephenie Meyer (notice I'm saying the author's name, not ****Twilight****), I was kind of nervous. Regardless, I had this idea last night right before I went to bed and it wouldn't leave me alone. In Alice's POV. Weird because I usually don't write in a canon character's first person view. Sort of a filler thing for Breaking Dawn, only I'm not sure when exactly it's filling. Before Nessie was born. Also, sorry for the shortness. I liked it as an ending, usually my stuff is eight times as long.**

I was never one to run away. I prided myself in my ability to be strong, but this-- this whatever it was-- it was a bit too overwhelming for my taste. Considering, of course, this wasn't exactly running away. Maybe for a human, a couple of miles might be running away. Me? It had only taken me about fifteen minutes to reach this place on foot, and I'm not even sure where it was. The point was, I was there, lost in my own thoughts. I tried-- I needed to make sense of this. At home, with Edward butting into my thoughts, it was hard to sit and contemplate his monster child, or whatever it was, that was blowing up my best friend. Blowing up his wife.

And then Rosalie. I was glad she was so defensive for the thing-- I'd never seen her so particularly drawn to something like that, and this was like it _needed_ to be watched, by Rosalie. However, it just brought me back to the factor that this might be the life of my best friend. Our sister, Carlisle and Esme's daughter. Edward's wife. Rosalie was just... I don't really know what she was doing; all I knew was that I couldn't figure out if I felt happy or angry for her.

I closed my eyes, frustrated. I contemplated going and pushing a tree over, just to make me feel better. Well, what was I going to do with it? Build a treehouse and then set the tree back up? That's completely realistic, more over I would need a tree house for my little escapades throughout this exact forest, this exact place. I found myself snorting, and turned away from the tree that I hadn't even realized I'd been staring at.

Only then I noticed how utterly beautiful this place was, my mind detached from all that was at home. The early sunset setting casts of red glows across the water that was calmly laid out in front of me; an orange colour above anything. The pine trees the surrounded me looked too innocent to be knocked down in this light, I noted. My own shadow stretched out far over my head, creating some false idea that I'm actually tall. I smirked at the thought; me, tall. I don't think I would like that version of me.

My feet shuffled towards a tree trunk that was laying just before the shore of the pond. I joked in my head that I hadn't needed to push down a tree; this one was already clad on the ground covered in moss enough for me. I considered laying on the log, and staring at the red, slowly darkening sky. However, the water seemed to be a much more inviting thing to stare at, if just even for the moment.

My eyes skimmed across the calm surface, every now and then catching a glimpse of a slight movement in the water, a fish no doubt swimming near the surface. I examined the pool for quite some time, thinking that I would give anything for our family to be like that-- a majority of the time, calm, and some slight tremors in the normalcy every now and then otherwise. I chuckled inside of my mind, thinking of how strange that sentence seemend. The Cullen family, normal. At this point, I was half-convinced that the word 'Cullen' translated into 'abnormal' in some dead language no one's studied for the past thousand years.

Like Caveman-ian or something.

I laughed out loud this time, knowing I needed to stop my abruptly outrageous thoughts.

My eyes resumed their inspection of the water. Having memorized every detail I could-- although, it was hard to determine a water's surface; there is not much of a pattern in its existence, my eyes moved across the top of the however distant pine trees. I saw a bird nest, I think-- I wasn't entirely sure. Those trees were quite far off. I was quite certain that, from where I was standing, a regular person would not be able to detect the shape of the trees as I would. I was sure, actually, that a regular person would barely be able to detect anything across the water other than a nondescript silhouette of something unrecognizable.

It took me little miracles of sight like this to realize how much I truly appreciated these eyes. It was almost like forty-twenty vision.

I was suddenly exiled from my temporary sanctuary in this unknown forest, wherever it was. My mind rushed back home, albeit my body retained it's place sitting on the mossy log.

I saw Jasper, as he was sitting. Just sitting. _What a lovely vision_, I joked to myself. Actually, it was quite true in the sense that Jasper was something I enjoyed feasting my eyes upon. However, nothing was happening in this vision. Jasper was just there, and I was just watching him from miles off.

I'm not sure how I understood; I'm not Edward and I don't have telepathic powers in the sense that I can hear someone's thoughts. But I knew. I just knew what Jasper was thinking. Maybe it had to do with the fact that we were each other's "significant others", one was the other's "other half". I'm not sure. I just know that I understood completely what Jasper was doing, sitting there in that chair.

"That's right," I said in a voice so quiet that a human wouldn't have been able to hear. "Come for me, Jasper."

The vision ended, and I was left with the still beautiful setting sun and the wooded scenery. I wanted Jasper to get here fast, to bask in the moment with me. It would be perfect, if only Jasper were here. I wasn't sure, however, if Jasper had already done this contemplating, or whether he had even decided to come. In that case, I didn't know how far off he was. It was all rather complex. Sure, my visions were helpful, but just as much were they confusing and even a hassle at other times.

I kept my eyes on the setting sun, as the air around me as the sky grew darker. Mosquitoes were coming out-- I was vaguely aware of them hovering around me, but none of them seemed to want to actually get so close as to touch me. Cicadas and other insects began chirping loudly in my ear, and I was disappointed to find that the sun had set.

"You missed it," I said as I heard a crunching of leaves from behind me, knowing it was Jasper.

"What did I miss?"

"The sunset," I said. "It was beautiful."

"We've got the rest of eternity to watch sunsets, Alice." His hand draped on top of my shoulder, squeezing it gingerly. I was quiet, not wanting to ruin the mood. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I don't know, really," I mumbled lamely. "I needed to think without Edward hovering over my thoughts."

"What did you need to think about?" His left leg straddled the log, as he sat to my side, brushing a piece of my short black hair out of my eyes. "It's gotta be something relatively important if you don't want Edward to know."

"It's not that," I replied, turning to face him. I cupped his cheek in my hand and stroked his lower lip with my thumb. "I just needed alone time. You know what I mean?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Jasper asked, although I could tell in his eyes that he had no intentions whatsoever of leaving. I smiled at him, knowing that would be an answer in itself.

He grinned down at me, his own gaze turning to the sky. I lowered myself into his arms, finding my sleepless eyes closing; relaxed. Finally, I had found it, I had found the thing that would make this feel normal even though it wasn't in the slightest way. I had it all along of course, I just had to rediscover it. All I needed was Jasper, Jasper here, Jasper there. I needed to be away, but with him.

We were in no way perfect, but we were imperfect enough.


End file.
